


"No, stop"

by HiddenViolet



Series: Whumptober [4]
Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Whumptober, hints of torture, nothing graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Tyr and Harper are in a tough situation.





	"No, stop"

**Author's Note:**

> How many angsty Andromeda fics can I write? At least four. Please tell me if you want more of these. This is the last one I have written ahead of time and I need the motivation.

“No stop!” The voice echoed through the halls. The Nietzschean turned to Harper with a raised eyebrow, still holding the clippers in his hands.

“Is there something that you would like to do for us boy?” The question was accompanied with a sneer and a mock movement with the clippers. Tyr’s eyes locked with his and he shook his head “no”. If the Drago-Kazov discovered how useful Harper really was they would never be able to get him away from them. Beyond that it was against Tyr’s nature to give the bastards anything that they wanted.

It was against Harper’s nature to allow a friend to be hurt and tortured when he could stop it. Harper knew, intellectually, that even if he gave them what they wanted that they would continue to torture Tyr but he didn’t want it to continue. He wanted to help the man and maybe if he could just get some tools it would even their odds a little. Then again, they would probably separate the two of them to make them easier to control and that would put them in a worse position then they were in now.

Tyr gave him a glare to keep him quiet behind the head Nietzschean’s back and Harper fell silent. The leader frowned at him seeing him fall quiet and turned back to where Tyr was chained. He scowled at punched Tyr in the face. He turned to where Harper was curled in a corner. The blond was caught in indecision about what to do and it was made even worse when the Nietzschean couched beside him.

“Come on little man. We know that you are the engineer for the Andromeda. We just don’t know what you are capable of. Andromeda has had some unknown weapons lately and I have the feeling that you know exactly how to build them. You wouldn’t want your friend there to lose his bone blades would you?” The leader gestured towards Tyr with the clippers an kept a close eye on Harper crouched on the floor. When Harper didn’t speak he continued on.

“Or perhaps you would like a little taste of what the Kodiak is being given. A nice taste of torture. We would start with your feet of course. Make it harder to run away and leave your fingers still able to work.” Harper shrank back even more if that was possible and the words enraged Tyr.

“You lay one hand on him and I will make your last moments a living hell! You hear me?” Tyr thrashed in his chains and growled, doing a very good impression of the animal his pride had been named after.

“Time to decide little man, I don’t have all day.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it if you stop. But only if you stop. I need tools and a description of what you want. Someplace to work. I can’t make them materialize out of thin air.” The leader grinned in triumph and stood from his crouch. He began to give orders to his men.

“Take the Kodiak back to his cell and take the engineer to the shop on the other side of the building. Get him whatever he needs and watch him relentlessly. Make sure that he is actually making progress and if he isn’t, give him a little motivation. Leave his fingers and hands alone though, they need to be completely intact.” The order were carried out swiftly but before the men had a chance to drag him away Tyr locked eyes with Harper and a whole conversation passed between them.

‘I hope you know what you are doing, find a way out, stay safe’ and ‘I do know, I will find a way and it’s you I’m worried about. The men dragged Tyr away and then yanked Harper to his feet. They pushed him in the opposite direction and he began to walk, making blueprints in his mind of the place. He had seen if from the outside and had seen what the inside looked like on the way in. He just needed to find a way to get away from the guards and find Tyr.

Andromeda

It was only after they had blown their way out of the prison that Tyr bother to ask Harper about his actions there. About why he would risk bringing about their wrath on himself when he could have just hidden in the corner quietly. Harper simply shrugged.

“Why wouldn’t you leave me behind? Why wouldn’t you let me drown? It’s partially fondness, partially the sense to realize that having you around is a good thing and partially my decency. You are at the very least an ally, if not a friend and I couldn’t allow them to continue hurting you when I had the ability to stop them. Even if it brought about their wrath. At the very least I would have saved your bone blades. Besides, we made it out fine and left them smarting from the blow.”

“Only because you had the sense to do what they asked and build them a bomb. Then set it off as soon as we were out of the blast range. If you hadn’t we would have been in big trouble and you would have been sold off as a slave. You should have kept your mouth shut and your head down! Have a little common sense!” Tyr’s voice had risen to a shout.

“I will let someone torture and maim you as soon as you are willing to allow me to be left behind on some no name planet. Or to be drowned when the ship goes under water. Or to let one of the people I smart off to finally shoot me. Then we will talk about this but until then I’ll keep doing me and you keep doing you.”

The two of them glared at each other for a moment before the tension subsided. Their argument would just have to wait until this happened again on either end. They had better things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos and come find me on tumblr and forgotten fandoms and their fics.


End file.
